1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, a display method, and an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various display devices such as organic EL display (Organic Electro Luminescence display; or also referred to as OLED display (Organic Light Emitting Diode display)), FED (Field Emission Display), LCD (Liquid Crystal Display), and PDP (Plasma Display Panel) are developed as a display device taking the place of a CRT display (Cathode Ray Tube display). Among such display devices, the liquid crystal display can be driven at low power consumption, and lower cost is advancing with maturity in production technique, and thus is being widespread used in an accelerating pace as a display device of the next generation taking the place of the CRT display.
The liquid crystal display is a non-self emitting display device equipped with a liquid crystal panel with a liquid crystal shutter, a light source (e.g., backlight), and a polarization plate for inputting the light emitted by the light source to the liquid crystal panel. The light source arranged in the liquid crystal display may be a CCFL (Cold Cathode Fluorescent Lamp), an LED (Light Emitting Diode), or the like. Since the cold cathode fluorescent lamp has a configuration in which mercury is enclosed in a fluorescent tube, it may adversely affect the environment and also needs high voltage to emit light. Therefore, the light emitting diode is often used for the light source in the recent liquid crystal display.
Furthermore, as a blue light emitting diode that emits blue light is being put to practical use, a light source using light emitting diodes that emit light of the three primary colors of red, green, and blue (red light emitting diode/green light emitting diode/blue light emitting diode) is used in the liquid crystal display. The liquid crystal display can emit a true white light by using the red light emitting diode, the green light emitting diode, and the blue light emitting diode for the light source. However, each light emitting diode has difference in the manner of degradation, the light emitting characteristics due to operation temperature, and the like depending on the difference in material and the like. Therefore, in the liquid crystal display using the red light emitting diode, the green light emitting diode, and the blue light emitting diode as the light source, the light emission control (color control) is carried out by detecting the light emitted from the light source, and feeding back the detection result.
A technique that further simplifies the feedback system for the light emission control in the non-light emitting display device having a separate light source has been developed. The technique for performing the light emission control by feedback of one system in the non-light emitting display device having a separate light source is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-286359.